Villain's Bank Heist
A Joint Operation between the Legion of Fear and League of Shadows with assistance from the Injustice League. Plot The Happy Harbor Bank is planned to go under siege from a group of Villains. The goal is to get behind Security and break into the Vault. Subordinates from the League of Shadows will go undercover and report the Security's movement. Falcon himself will have his birds fly overhead and keep an eye out for any Police backup or SWAT. Legion of Fear will provide the Ordinance for the mission, such as Fear Toxins and Explosives. Anyone from the Injustice League will be prepared for head on combat if it is required. Leaders of the Operation Lord Falcon- Head of the League of Shadows, Will provide Recon and backup support. Phobos Crane- Leader of the Legion of Fear, Head Planner of the Operation. Tyson Coleman- Representative from the Injustice League, Will provide the Muscle. Weapon Ordinance All Firearms will have Silencers. Falcon- WKW Wilk Sniper Rifle, Katana Phobos- MP5, HK P30, Fear Toxin Tyson- Steel Warhammer Mission Tyson shows up at the abandon warehouse Tyson: This better not be a set up. Falcon leans over a table, looking at a blueprint of the Bank with scribbles written on it, most likely showing the attack strategy. Falcon: "It isn't." Phobos: Gentlemen, welcome. Please, take a seat. Tyson sits down and throws his feet on the table. Falcon took his seat and leaned forward. Falcon: "I hope that this is worthwhile. I am a busy guy, you know." Phobos: I'm sure you are. Must be hard, running a failing mess of a criminal organiation Tyson smirks Tyson: Shots fired. That was a good one Phobos. Falcon: "Failing Mess...? We are still a major superpower in the Criminal World!" Phobos: Superpower? If you were a superpower, you would be the power to lose a bar of wifi. Not only are you useless, you are a hinderance. Tyson: Besides, I've heard another guy is running it anyway, and now you're a second-rate leader. That King guy looks like he's got the reins. Falcon simply shook his head. Falcon: "I'm still in charge. Now, are we gonna do this thing or not?" Phobos:Certainly, birdling. Are we all aware of the general details of the bank? Tyson:Couple cameras, couple gaurds, big safe, and a whole lot of money. Am I right? Faclon: "That's the general idea..." Phobos: Seventeen cameras, two hundred and fifty guards, a phenomenally large safe and 278,000,000 dollars to be specific. Let's go in order and start with the cameras. Any ideas? Tyson: You guys gotta have somebody that can hack stuff. Falcon: "My Men are set up for Recon, anyways. I'll get some of my best hackers on it." Phobos: Swell. As for the guards, I have a tanker full of fear toxin reserved for that very purpose. Any conflict after that will be decisively one-sided. On to the safe. Tyson: I can pop that thing. Falcon: "That could set off alarms... Maybe I can get some Men into the Security Monitoring and try to quell that down." Phobos: Duke of Birds, can't you control falcons? They might be small enough to slip through the crevice and open it up from the inside. Tyson: What ever happened to the statement "The more the Merrier"? Let the cops come so we can show them why they should fear us. Falcon: "Can't really control them... More like, persuade them to do as I ask. And I don't think they would have any problem doing that." Phobos: Persuade birds? I'm sure they find your ramblings charming, but all that matters to me is that those creatures would be capable of opening the vault. To continue, we need to worry about getting the money out. I am sure we can once more acquire the assistance of your fine feathered friends, but where are we to have the creatures carry it? And Tyson, we already will most assuredly have a checklist of heroes to eliminate. No need to further the casualties. Tyson: I'm sure this will be an amazing battle. Falcon: "They'll most definitely have to split up. Go to different bases and stache the money their, where we'll have Contacts pick it up and deliver it to our main Headquarters." Phobos: I have a warehouse in New Hampshire that's off the books. We could send it there and have trucks transport them to our individual bases upon a later date. Tyson: So how are we gonna divide this money? Falcon: "That's if your organization can learn to divide money. I'll admit, I have my doubts about you coming along. You Injustice Guys always find a way to mess things up." Phobos: The three of us individually can take 10% as our cuts. The other 70% will go to Armlich-Beyers, our "charity organization". Tyson: You know Falcunt, I'm pretty sure Rendezvous would love to hear how dumb you think our organization is. He'd be delighted to take a few hours and show you our advanced torture techniques. Falcon: "I'm sure King will be delighted just the same. Now, onto things that actually matter, who are we gonna have collect the money? Should we each send a representative from our... respective... organizations?" Phobos: I'll send Kyle Lewis. That creature needs something to keep him busy. Tyson: I'll pick mine up myself. I don't need anyone trying to take my cut. Falcon: "I hate that Kid... He's creepy... Even by my standards... Regardless, I can get a few contacts to pick mine up." Phobos: Alright, I believe that's everything. We'll rendezvous at the bank tomorrow morning. Any further questions? Tyson: Just one. Got any snacks? Falcon: "No. None." Falcon immediately walks out of the shed. Category:Missions